Miss Conceptions
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Logan decides to create a female alter ego to help handle his new found fame. But when Jett Stetson takes a liking to the new blonde girl, will Logan fall for Jett?  Logan x Jett, some Jagan, Jamille, Carlos x Peggy and Kenjo.


**Miss Conceptions  
Chapter 1: So Crazy, It Just Might Work**

* * *

"So then Peggy and I went to the movies. I gotta thank Logan for setting us up, she's so pretty and smart and sweet and I love her so much" Carlos Garcia told James. "Speaking of Logan, where is he?" Carlos asked curiously, glancing around the apartment, wondering where his best friend was. Kendall was passed out on the couch, still tired after a hot date with Jo the night before, and Katie was sitting at the kitchen table, picking at a bowl of cereal sleepily. Ms. Knight was in the bathroom, cleaning up James's mess, and Carlos and James were standing at the counter, talking about Carlos's date with his girlfriend, Peggy.

"Logan went down to the pool to see Camille an hour ago, before you were up" Katie supplied. Carlos nodded.

"Alone?" James asked, an eyebrow raised. It was New Kid season at the Palmwoods and the boys had been getting mauled by fans a lot lately. Logan, after the fourth time Kendall had found him lying injured somewhere, had been told by Gustavo not to leave the apartment without one of the guys who could protect Logan if fans got out of hand.

Katie nodded. "My mom tried to tell him Gustavo would kill him but he said Camille would scare all the fans off or something." She said, picking at her cereal. "I don't know, you're all mentally unstable so I wouldn't be surprised if he-" she jumped as the door slammed open and Logan stumbled in angrily.

And what a sight Logan was, his jeans ripped at the knees, his cardigan torn and his t-shirt gone. His hair wasn't spiked up like it normally was, instead it was messy and all over the place. And he honestly looked like he was about to collapse. "I can't do this! I can't deal with the crazy fans trying to attack me all the time!" he announced breathily. "I just can't deal with it! I just can't!"

James put his hands on Logan's shoulders and shook him gently. "Calm down!" he said. "and I'm only saying this because Kendall is otherwise occupied to calm you down, otherwise I'd just roll my eyes and go on about my beautiful business"

Logan sighed. "James, you're build for fame. I'm not. I can't take it! I need an out!"

Carlos came over. "Of course, you need to be able to go outside without getting attacked." He said, in that sweet Carlos fashion. "All of us get a little attacked but your fans are the most vicious and rabid for some reason. I guess you just have that kind of effect on people, Camille was crazed with you but now that she likes James, she's chill"

"Great, I attract lunatics, thanks, Carlos" Logan said dully, shrugging out of James's grasp and slouching over to the couch, sitting down on top of the sleeping Kendall's stomach. "I love being in Big Time Rush, I really do, but I need to find a way to go out In public without getting mauled, what should I-" he broke off, eyes widening as he bumped the remote and the Disney Channel came on, about halfway through an episode of Hannah Montana. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!"

"Think of what?" James asked slowly, not sure where this was going.

"Hey, do we still have that brown wig from when I snuck into the Pheobe Nachee Lecture?" Logan asked.

Katie shook her head. "It was too tangled so Mom chucked it. Why?"

"James, do you have the blonde wig from when we wrote "Oh Yeah"?" Logan asked.

"Yeah it's in my closet-Logan, this is not a good idea, have you not learned from Miley's mistakes!" James shouted, folding his arms.

"James, it's the only way!" Logan announced, bouncing up and down on Kendall's stomach. "It's the only way to keep me alive!"

Kendall's eyes shot open. "Logan, what are you doing?" he asked groggily, a weird tone to his voice. "Is there a reason you're crushing my belly?"

"I'm gonna have the best of both worlds!" Logan shouted, before running into his and James's bedroom.

Kendall sat up. "Okay, does he have a concussion or something?" He asked slowly.

"No, he just thinks he's Hannah Montana" Katie said. "I'm going to go to the pool, get away from you crazy people" she said, standing up, and walking out of the apartment, muttering something about losers as she left.

"Yeah, love you too, Katie" Kendall shouted after her. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Some fans beat Logan up and so he's going to create an alter ego, a female alter ego" James explained. "And nothing we can say will stop him"

Kendall shrugged. "Hey, not so bad of an idea" he said, standing up. "and if it will keep him safe- well, that's good, right?" He figured. "I don't know why fans have to beat the crap out of him"

"They get overexcited" Carlos figured. "I think it's a good idea, and if it keeps him safe, we should be happy, right?"

"I guess" James said softly. "It's just- he makes a really attractive girl, okay? It's awkward…"

"I know, but him bleeding to death is more akward" Kendall defended. "It's one of those, it's so crazy, it just might work, plans"

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is a lame chapter but I want to go to bed, so the basic idea is Logan is going to dress in the blonde wig, as a girl, when he goes out, so he can handle the fame. And yes, it is a Logan/Jett romance. You'll see. The whole idea was created on tumblr after someone posted a thing with the brunnette Logan adn the blonde Logan with the caption "you get the best of both worlds" and I just ran with it. I got help from a couple of people, Christina, Zayna and Ken, so thank you guys! (I'm lazy and dont feel like typing name sout)

This is a simple intro, the next chapter will be better.


End file.
